Wedding Night
by SugarRides
Summary: A peek into Takeo and Rinko's wedding night, things get a little heated. A oneshot request.


**_A/N: As warned earlier this is strictly a one shot that I wrote per request, I don't intend to add or continue on to this piece especially since I'm still trying to get back into writing but feel free to review it anyway._**

"Well…" Rinko said, shyly fingering the thin neck of her wine glass.

"Takeo I…well I always dreamed of this day ever since I was a little girl and now that its happened I…I kind of want to do what happens right after you get married." She said her face turning a unsightly shade of red as she tried to keep her golden eyes glued to the pink liquid inside her glass.

"You mean you want me to build us a house?" Takeo said sweetly, misreading Rinko's words as his thoughts wandered to the far future. In his minds eye he could see a cute little house bordering the country side. It was a quiet place and it sported a large field filled with sunflowers, a river running through it where children, no…their children caught tadpoles and laughter would fill the air like birdsong.

Rinko's heart sank briefly at his words as she cocked her head to the side confused. Had he not understood what she meant?

"Cause I'll do it. It might take some time so we'll have to live in a house in the city for a while but I promise I'll build us a big home for us and our children." Takeo said meeting Rinko's gaze with genuine sincerity and Rinko couldn't help but feel her confusion give way to the happiness that filled her heart at Takeo's dedication. It was one of the many things she loved about him but the situation was starting to veer from her intended goal. She ought to know to be more blunt towards him by now but it was still so embarrassing!

"Takeo could we maybe um…practice making children for now maybe tonight…." Rinko spurred the words on as her face burned from the overwhelming heat. Feeling her hands begin to shake she set down her wine glass on the honeymoon suite coffee table as she began to fidget with the fabric of her wedding dress.

"Practice?" Takeo questioned and now that he was finally looking at her reaction he began to feel his heart slam against his chest. He knew what she meant by the way she was fidgeting, her beautiful gown becoming wrinkled by her working hands and he felt a little relieved that she was just as nervous as he felt.

Ignoring the room's sudden rise in temperature Takeo reached over to take Rinko's hand gently and place it between his own.

"Ms. Gouda, I Takeo will do my best to ensure that this will be the greatest night of your life. I know how much this wedding meant to you and how much it meant for me but I don't want you to feel like this is the end of our fairytale. Tonight and any time you want I'll do my best to please you as a husband, so you want for nothing." He said, nearly surprised by how steady his voice sounded and looking into Rinko's eyes he found more confidence.

"So…if there's anything you really want to try just tell me and I'll do it!" he said earnestly as his own face started to take on a pink hue. Rinko turned her gaze away fixating on the bubbly pink liquid of her abandoned strawberry champagne and gathered her courage.

"Then…will you help me take this dress off?"

Though Takeo felt his hands shake he did his best to steady his hands enough to undo the lacing of the corset back of Rinko's dress. The lacy tendrils of the backing tickling Rinko's skin briefly and she made an effort to stifle the soft sigh that threatened to leave her mouth. It was more relief than nerves now, being inside such a beautiful gown had been more work than she had anticipated.

After a few moments Rinko felt air come to her easier as the dress loosened and after a brief fidget with the sleeves it abruptly dropped into a puddle at her feet. Her heartbeat skyrocketed as her arms crossed along her chest involuntarily in an attempt to cover herself.

Takeo was trying his best not to ogle his new wife as the fabric left her form but the curve of her small body drew him in nonetheless. He attempted to remain gentlemanly about it as he let his eyes linger at her shoulders, a sun freckle or two catching his attention but otherwise it was perfectly unmarred skin.

He felt his heart tighten as Rinko turned to face him, her face stained a light pink as she fixated him with a soft gaze, her lips parted slightly. His blood pounded in his ears as she took his hand and placed it on her chest.

"Would you mind…undoing this to?" Rinko asked softly as she attempted to bat away her own shyness.

Takeo froze as he looked down at the curve of her breasts nestled into a white bra laced with pink ribbons in the middle. It was so innocent looking and pure…just like Rinko.

He gulped attempting to calm himself.

Relax, he thought to himself. Suna had helped him train for this, all summer in fact Takeo had practiced snapping bra's off of Suna in preparation for this one moment. He had been so worried about ruining this particular moment by fidgeting with the confusing thing that he had roped Suna into letting him practice.

With a swift twist of his fingers a soft snap was heard as the garment fell loosely around Rinko's arms, he took the straps delicately between his fingers and threw it on the floor.

Rinko was bare before him now, minus the high heels, stockings and panties she still adorned but Takeo wasn't looking at those. Instead his gaze flitted past her breasts to her face which seemed full of determination despite the pink hue it wore.

"Rinko…" he said softly causing Rinko to shudder slightly, his baritone voice causing a pleasant lurch in her insides.

"Yes…Takeo?" she asked softly and nearly jumped when Takeo grasped her hand and pulled her gently to him. Then with a swift movement he picked her up fittingly bridal style as his heavy steps sounded the way to the bed. He placed her gently there and Rinko watched in a mingle of awe and desire as Takeo began to undo his tie.

It was tossed to the floor and Rinko's eyes followed it just as the tux jacket he wore joined it, her eyes darted back to Takeo just as he began to undo the white dress shirt to reveal his well toned chest.

Tanned skin and minimal dark curly chest hair greeted her hungry eyes as she watched how deftly his fingers undid the buttons. Rinko not wanting to be outdone by undressing began to remove her panties as butterfly winged anticipation began to build inside her stomach.

Takeo, halfway out of his pants paused only briefly to watch the show as the white panties also with matching pink ribbons found itself on the floor.

He gazed down at Rinko to find her same sweet smile yet an adorable hint of mischievousness played at the corners of her eyes as she began to unroll her stocking. That was until Takeo grasped her hand.

"Um…Rinko…uh…that is if you don't mind, would it be alright to keep the rest on?" he asked, his voice sounding louder than he meant it to.

"That is unless its uncomfortable! I don't want to ask you to do anything your not comfortable with!" he fumbled, nearly appalled at how he might have forced her into something.

"Do you like them?" Rinko asked softly and their eyes met. Takeo felt his breathing hitch as he released a shaky yes.

"Then I'll keep them on." She said sweetly and she grasped Takeo's shoulders pulling him onto the bed with her. Takeo adjusted quickly, kicking the loose boxers off of his left leg so he could hover above her.

"Is there anything you want me to do for you Rinko?" he asked gently and Rinko turned her head to the side looking a little embarrassed.

"Maybe we could just kiss for a while?" she asked and Takeo obliged, his right hand reaching up to cup the side of her face as he drew her in to a sweet kiss.

The sweetness didn't last for much longer however as their tongues began to intertwine at the curiosity of the new sensations.

Takeo reached up his other hand and leaping on a quick mount of courage stroked Rinko's breast. Rinko gasped lightly into the kiss but when Takeo went to pull away to apologize, her thin arms drew him closer.

Spurred on by her response Takeo began to explore the mound of flesh and took his time marveling at its softness and at how pert and round it was before finding the hardened bud of its center.

Curious he gave it a light pinch earning him a moan from Rinko, encouraged he pinched again before cupping the whole breast and giving it a small squeeze.

Air escaped Rinko's lungs as Takeo teased her nipple causing her to turn her head to the side, opting to catch her breath in soft pants instead of continue their enraptured kiss.

Reading the situation Takeo busied himself with Rinko's other breast, teasing it the same way as he had the other and earned himself a musical score of Rinko's moans. Delighted that he was doing something right he tentatively experimented with running his tongue over her nipple and her back arched, her chest drawing ever closer to him.

"Ah, Takeo…" she gasped her face reddening for a different reason other than embarrassment.

"That feels so good."

Takeo continued his attention switching between tonguing both of Rinko's nipples and gently pinching them when suddenly he felt her body stiffen and shake.

Alarmed he withdrew himself to look at her, worry creasing his face as Rinko's face seemed redder than ever, sweat covering her temple and her chest heaving with obvious exertion.

"Rinko, are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" he asked feeling dread start to creep into his heart at the thought of ruining their perfect night.

Rinko shook her head as her body released another shake.

"N-no I…came." She said turning her face away from him, relief and satisfaction clear on her face.

"You…did?" Takeo asked as his hand hovered over her nipple once more and pinched it again in interest. Her hand flew to his wrist and he quickly withdrew in surprise.

"Um…it's really sensitive now." She sighed before gulping. "Do you think maybe…we could…?" her voiced drifted and it took Takeo a moment to understand what she meant.

When the light dawned on him he looked at her questioningly.

"Are you sure?"

Rinko nodded in response as she spread her legs for him and Takeo's breath hitched at the sight, his eye's roaming from her tantalizing high heels to the delicious stockings all the way up to her womanhood.

Rinko's thin hand covered the base of it, still a little unsure before Takeo gently took her hand and placed it to the side.

"You should't cover yourself, your stunning Rinko." He said and Rinko tried her best not to cover her face in shyness. Having him look at all of her was a lot more nervewracking than she had anticipated.

Takeo slid a finger up the slit of her womanhood, before pressing gently on the button of her clit as a soft cry reached his ears. He journeyed downward as a finger steadily slipped in and his cock twitched in response to the warm wetness that greeted him.

He withdrew his finger from Rinko and proceeded to make himself comfortable barely hovering above her, instinctively Rinko wrapped her legs around him, or at least tried the best she could as her thighs settled on either side of his abdomen.

Looking into her eyes Takeo pushed forward, his cock sliding around a few times before Rinko stiffened suddenly in his arms.

"You're there but…" she drifted and Takeo tilted her head back to him.

"There isn't any rush, I'll go as slow as you need me to Rinko or if you want I can stop altogether and we'll try a different time. Tonight is about us so just say the word." Takeo said his voice taking on a tenderness that touched Rinko's heart.

"Thank you Takeo…" she replied softly. "Just go slow," she instructed and within a few moments Takeo had nestled inside of her.

Despite his promise of slowness earlier Takeo felt that the pretty words of self control were hard to keep. Inadvertently he moved a few times causing Rinko to squirm uncomfortably before he steadied himself.

He waited with bated breath keeping an eye on Rinko's expression to see if there was anything he could do to lessen her pain, kisses helped a little but there was little else he could do.

Eventually Rinko gave the word for him to move and he fought the instinct to move faster as ecstasy laced every movement. Sweat beaded at his forehead at keeping the tortuously stop and go pace before Rinko's hips bucked up causing an incredible sensation to run through him.

Takeo paused, surprised and enraptured by the magical movement of Rinko's hips as his eyes journeyed up to lock eyes with her.

She didn't appear to be in any pain but seemed mildly uncomfortable though she did a good job appearing like it felt nice for her as well.

Gripping her thigh Takeo drew her closer to him as he tilted her hips upward ceasing her movement before slowly pumping in and out of her, the angle letting him reach deeper easier and releasing soft pleasured moans from Rinko.

A fast movement caught his eye between thrusts and was surprised to see Rinko's hand resting firmly on her clit, her fingers moving in a circular motion. Not bothering to ask, Takeo began to reposition himself, leaning a good deal backwards before thrusting at the same pace once more, this time his hand reaching up to replace Rinko's.

Surprise flitted across Rinko's feature's as Takeo removed her hand and she nearly protested before Takeo began to mimic the movement she was doing before halting all of her coherent thought.

She cried out softly as Takeo fumbled between two movements at once but after a moment managed to get the hang of it.

Takeo's breathing quickened as the sight of Rinko's full body bared before him. Her chest heaving with exertion causing her breasts to bounce lightly and every once in a while the way her body curved upwards and he soon felt the end of his stamina draw near.

"Rinko…I..I'm…" he breathed trying to force the words out only to hear Rinko's voice shatter through their love making.

"Takeo!" she cried and a pleasant tightening secured his cock on all sides, pulsating so strongly that by the fourth pulsation Takeo was ready to explode himself. He gave a few more pumps relishing the feeling before finding his own completion letting out a cry of his own.

Clarity sobered Takeo after a few seconds and gently removed himself from Rinko as she turned to snuggle him, not bothered by how sticky their skin was from their ordeal.

Rinko whom was still catching her breath turned her head away from Takeo to take in the suite she was to nervous to fully observe before when she spied a slow movement to the opposite of their bed.

Lazily she focused her sight to the drifting motion before she realized that it was a rose petal, a pink one sneakily floating atop air or rather water.

A lightbulb clicked on inside her mind, she had forgotten all about the bathtub she had asked Suna to fill up before her and Takeo's arrival to the hotel. A faint blush returned to Rinko's cheeks as appreciation for Takeo's good friend seemed to engulf her. The petal's had been a thoughtful touch and now that she knew she was going to make the most of it.

"Hey Takeo...how does a bath sound?"


End file.
